jibfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Accuracy
Everything mentioned on this page applies both to BFS firearms and modern firearms. Most firearms are so accurate that their inaccuracy won't be noticed by the average shooter in typical conditions (if the sights/scope is/are zeroed properly). Most firearms have an inaccuracy so small that it can only be noticed at the range, on a bench, with a high-zoom scope, OR at very long range, where it becomes less clear whether the inaccuracy is due to the firearm or due to the bullet. So why is it so damn hard to hit anything in BFS?? Freehand shots are hard. Humans have lithe, fast-response muscle systems that make them great at gymnastics but bad as shooting platforms. Pick up a laser pointer and hold the dot freehand on a penny at 20 meters. Now try to press the laser pointer's power button while keeping the dot on the penny. Fucking impossible. Another source of inaccuracy is a person's tendency to misalign his gun's sights. Firearms with long sight radii (more distance between the front and rear posts) are less vunerable to this. This short sight radius is the primary limiting factor in the effective range of pistols. A one-degree misalignment in the sight axis shows easily on rifle sights, but is only barely noticeable in the sight picture for pistols, because the sights are so close together. Scopes practically eliminate this inaccuracy. Contrary to popular belief, and what CoD will have you believe, it's not as easy as holding your breath for steady aim. In my (jackarunda) experience, holding breath actually makes it harder because the pressure in your lungs and the urge to breathe makes you more fidgety. Proper breathing technique while shooting consists of breathing slowly and uniformly, and taking the shot at the end of an exhalation. In certain situations, even your heartbeat will screw up your aim, depending on your posture, but most of the movement comes from your muscles, and you really have to just relax and focus. What can I do to shoot better? Your accuracy is determined by your weapon's stability (aside from your own aim with your mouse). You can increase your stability by doing any of or all of the following: - aiming down the sights/scope - waiting patiently for your relax/focus to come in when aiming (takes time) - NOT moving - crouching - resting your weapon against something What was that last one? Yeah. Though it may not always be feasible, accurate shooting almost depends on physical support. Get your weapon up against a surface (like the edge of a wall, or the side of a tree, like hunters do), with your bore axis peeking just around or over the edge, and you'll hear your weapon SIT on the surface and watch your stability and recoil control dramatically improve. Long weapons and bipods help make this easier, though it's possible with every weapon. When this isn't possible (nothing in the area to brace on, or not enough time), you have to rely on other methods to increase your stablity (and for short range shots, it's not necessary). Foregrips help too. Category:GameMechanics